legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Calling- A Glacieam Songfic by SnivyMaster
Description- First Glacieam fic on this site! Boo yah! Anyway, I love Glacieus and Stream together! This is more of Stream's view of their relationships. Let me go Gravity What's on my shoulder? "Little by little, I feel a bit better" Let me go, Set me free, I feel a bit older Just once more unto the breach "Dear friend, once more"< Stream thinks of Glacieus. She has feelings for him, but is too shy to tell him about it. Glacieus feels the same, but doesn't know how to tell her about it. All this weight is on her shoulders. Wake up, leave your hesitation Wake up, Time for us to realize Wake up, Show appreciation Wake up, Time for us to realize Both see each other, and want to tell each other how they feel, but hesitate. They want to, but both think the other doesn't feel the same. The two need to wake up and see how they truly feel. Calling, Someone is calling Wait and see Empathy You're not the only one "Little by little you feel a bit better" Stream is in danger, fighting off Risen. Glacieus is by her side, and calls out for her. Lucky me Destiny You are my side Just once more unto the breach "Dear friend, once more" He manages to help her out. They smile at each other. Wake up, leave your hesitation Wake up, Time for us to realize Wake up, Show appreciation Wake up, Time for us to realize Calling, you hear the calling Both faces are pink, but neither will say anything. They continue towards the Risen. Stream's a bit shy around him at this time. Calling, You hear the calling Let me go Gravity What's on my shoulder? "Little by little, I feel a bit better" Let me go, Set me free] Another instance appears. Stream is sacrificing herself in the Labyrinth. She knows it will save the other and Glacieus, especially him. He calls out to her, but she shakes her head. She hesitates. Let me go Gravity What's on my shoulder? "Little by little, I feel a bit better" Let me go, Set me free, I feel a bit older Just once more unto the breach "Dear friend, once more" She tells him that she's not afraid anymore and that she's willing to risk her life for them. Glacieus shows surprise at her true courage showing through and notes that she's truly become stronger with him. She falls into the darkness. >Wake up, leave your hesitation Wake up, Time for us to realize Wake up, Show appreciation Wake up, Time for us to realize Wake up, Show appreciation Stream survived, and the two are seen once again. They're joking around each other, but both are thinking about telling their feelings. Wake up, Time for us to realize Wake up, leave your hesitation Wake up, Time for us to realize One day, they finally admit it. At the same time.